


The Meeting

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Kanaya meets Rose in real life for the first time. She's a little overwhelmed.(Basically I make the meteor meeting even gayer)





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for my rosemary fic is "I know canon wrote the meeting on the meteor a certain way but I'm making it gayer"

The thing about computers is that they can't replace real life. Not completely. Not even Alternian tech was advanced enough to be fully immersive. Computer screens compressed things, changed things, hid things one wouldn't even realise was missing.

 

Kanaya had seen the humans through the screen. But only through the screen.

 

She could never have prepared for seeing them in reality.

 

Rose was floating down, the glow of the Green Sun hitting her hair. A burning white-gold turned ever so slightly green in the light. Her skin was pale, and looked fragile, and so soft. Kanaya wanted to touch it, to see how it felt under her own thick skin. She wanted to know if it was as soft as it appeared, the curiosity burning inside as she drew closer.

 

Lilac eyes met her own, wide and filled with a thousand different emotions, clear as day. Fear, shock, awe. And they were bright, so bright, with relief. Relief at not being dead. Relief to still have Dave by her side - Dave, who was floating down next to Rose, the two close enough to be pale. 

 

Kanaya’s pump biscuit swelled, thudding painfully in her chest. It was reminiscent of how she felt for Vriska, but so much bigger, threatening to drown her in the urge to hold Rose close, protect her, pity her with all of her pump biscuit. She never thought it possible to feel so strongly. 

 

The humans greeted them, all of them, but Rose’s eyes never seemed to stray from Kanaya.  She stepped closer, and Rose moved away from Dave’s side. Closer, closer. “Kanaya.” Her voice was a soft, strange melody. It sounded unlike anyone else Kanaya knew, the same delicate poise radiating from her as it always did in her messages. 

 

Kanaya’s heart thumped in her aural sponge clots. She was sure Rose could hear, she was sure she was making some strange face, and that she really needed to say something instead of chirruping like a wriggler with their first flushcrush. 

 

“Rose. You look…” Kanaya swallowed. No word could encapsulate Rose’s beauty, not really. And yet here she was, attempting the impossible. 

 

Rose let out a chuckle, looking down at herself, then up at Kanaya once more. “Like hell, perhaps?” The words were soft, but there was a teasing note under it, her fantastic wit coming to the surface. A small fondness too, almost imperceptible, but Kanaya was hanging onto every word, turning them over in her thinkpan. The thought of the fondness being imagined crossed her mind, but she was sure it wasn’t. At least, she hoped it wasn't. “I did die. I wouldn't be surprised if my appearance matched the circumstance.”

 

Kanaya shook her head, barely restraining herself from reaching out and touching Rose. “I… I don't think there is a word to truly describe how magnificent you are,” she began softly, “But... you look ethereal.”

 

Bright red flooded Rose’s face, all the way to the tips of her ears. Those lilac eyes, previously so resolute in looking straight back at Kanaya now wandered. A hand moved to fiddle with the sleeves of her God Tier robes. A shy smile curled the edges of soft pink lips, and Kanaya now found herself transfixed by the sight. She wanted to see Rose smile like that more. Forever, if possible. 

 

Unfortunately, loud screaming from Karkat - because of course it was Karkat - ruined the moment. Kanaya felt a fond exasperation spread in her chest as she watched him, called out to him, ignoring how close it felt to pale. 

 

“Would you give me a tour, later?” Rose whispered as Karkat ranted and raved. She was standing close, so close, and Kanaya could feel their hands brushing together.

 

Tentatively, she laced their fingers together, giving Rose the opportunity to pull away. “I would love yo- to. I would love to give you a tour.” Kanaya was sure she was dark grey, but Rose squeezed her hand nonetheless.

 

It was as soft as Kanaya thought it would be.


End file.
